onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Neal
Convent of the Sisters of Saint Meissa |relatives = seefamily |firstmention = Witch Hunt |firstappearance = Kansas |status = Alive |portrayedby = Unknown child actor Eight different babies |species = Human |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke}} Prince Neal is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the twentieth episode of the third season and is portrayed by eight different babies and an uncredited child actor. History Eight months after Belle returns from an expenditure to the Dark One's castle, she reveals Neal succeeded in reviving Rumplestiltskin by sacrificing his own life. In turn, the Wicked Witch now possesses his magic dagger and is controlling Rumplestiltskin. The group break into the castle and learn from Rumplestiltskin of Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, who may help them defeat Zelena. From Glinda, Snow White learns she carries two pure hearts, hers and the baby's, and that is a great power. Realizing Emma, a product of true love is capable of defeating Zelena, Snow White decides to cast another Dark Curse to reach her. Since he is the thing Snow White loves most, Prince Charming persuades Regina to rip his heart out so his wife can cast the curse. Snow White doesn't want her baby to grow up fatherless, but Prince Charming insists it's the only way their child can be born safely. After Snow White crushes his heart, the Wicked Witch intervenes by adding a magical element into the curse, which will erase everyone's memories about the last year. Refusing to accept his death is in vain, the princess convinces Regina to split her heart into two so both she and her husband can live. The Queen agrees to try, and Prince Charming is revived as the curse spreads throughout the Enchanted Forest. }} At the town diner, Mary Margaret tries reading a child care book to prepare herself for the baby, but gives up and suggests to Henry that they go to the town library. While Henry is getting his coat for the trip, Mary Margaret meets a midwife, Zelena. Grateful to have someone who has expertise in childbirth, she allows Zelena to touch her pregnant belly. Later, after David and Hook report witnessing a resident transform into a flying monkey, they conclude that the Wicked Witch of the West cast the new curse. While David, Emma and Hook search the mayoral office for any evidence the Wicked Witch left behind and Regina keeps Henry company, Mary Margaret has a scheduled meeting with Zelena, who she wishes to take on as her new midwife. Mary Margaret tells Zelena about what had happened in the first curse, in which she and her husband had lost Emma under dire circumstances, and her own anxiety about having a second child. After she phones David, he arrives home to meet the midwife. In a conversation, Zelena gives David the opportunity to let out any fears about having a second child, but he reassures Mary Margaret that they can deal with whatever comes their way. David leaves to resume his search for the Wicked Witch with Emma and Hook as Mary Margaret sees Zelena out of the apartment. In a gesture of calm, Zelena reassures Mary Margaret not to fear having another child since she will be right beside her the whole way. In a morning meeting at the closed diner, Mary Margaret and her allies discuss searching for Mr. Gold. Despite that she has good tracking skills, David advises Mary Margaret to sit this one out while the rest of them search. At home, she panics after not feeling the baby move and calls Zelena for assistance. The dutiful midwife quickly arrives to calm her down, stating that it's normal for babies to move infrequently as the labor date nears, and offers orange juice. Mary Margaret brushes off the baby's current state as due to her own worries, though Zelena knows the Wicked Witch, which everyone in town is talking about, must also be giving her stress. Soon after downing all the juice, she is pleased to feel the baby start kicking; all thanks to Zelena's help. While Zelena excuses herself to the bathroom, Mary Margaret is startled when David and Emma suddenly burst into the apartment on-guard. She watches, stunned, as they kick down the bathroom door, only to find Zelena gone. Emma explains that Zelena is the Wicked Witch and admits, in tears, that Neal is dead. Mary Margaret and many other townspeople attend Neal's funeral to pay their respects. Afterwards, at the diner, Zelena makes a surprise appearance to threaten those who get in her way will be killed by the Dark One. On guard, David shields his wife from the witch, who cattily remarks that she isn't there for their baby, at least not yet. Instead, she publicly reveals herself as Regina's half-sister and forces her sibling into a showdown on Main Street after sundown. David and Emma struggle to build a crib as Mary Margaret insists they should call Marco for help. Regina arrives to inform them of new protection spell she cast to keep Zelena away from the apartment and protect the baby. In Regina's house, Mary Margaret and David discuss what to name their baby. Mary Margaret wants to name it Leopold, after her father, but David remarks it's a bad name and people will make fun of their child. The pregnant woman then suggests her mother's name Eva, but her husband seems very sure the baby is not a girl. They are interrupted when Emma, Hook and Regina enter in order to practice a magical procedure to open a portal to the land of the dead and talk to Cora about Zelena's origins, but she refuses to appear. Shortly after the failed experiment, all leave except Mary Margaret, who stays to help Regina clean up. The two discover Cora's angry spirit has crossed over to get even with her murderess. Mary Margaret, while briefly possessed by Cora, receives glimpses of the woman's life and what led up to Zelena's abandonment. Cora is then forced back into the land of the dead by Regina's magic just as Belle, David, Emma and Hook arrive. Worried about how the contact with Cora could have affected the baby, they call Dr. Whale, who examines Mary Margaret and assures she has a tough placenta and the baby is fine. The new curse is broken by Regina giving Henry a kiss of true love; causing everyone to regain their lost memories. }} An all-out town diner festivity commences as peace resumes in Storybrooke, or so everyone believes. David and Mary Margaret take their son for his first outing at the party when everyone witnesses the activation of Zelena's time spell, which was secretly due to Mr. Gold killing the witch. Hook and Emma end up travelling into the time portal and recreate the very first meeting between Prince Charming and Snow White to ensure the future is unchanged. After returning to the present, Emma regroups with her parents, who publicly announce the intended name for their son—Neal. When Regina leaves the party upset because of her lover Robin Hood's wife, Marian, arriving to the present from a past timeline, Emma follows her out of the diner to apologize. A commotion occurs when Robin Hood introduces Marian to his current lover. Following this, David, Henry and Mary Margaret, with Neal, exit out of the diner; witnessing Marian's outrage towards Regina. The morning after, David and Mary Margaret take Neal out in his stroller. As David looks at his sleeping son's face, he ponders out loud if they should have named him Baelfire instead. Later, Mary Margaret assumes control of pushing Neal's stroller after David stays behind to keep Henry company while he phones Regina. In conversation, Emma admits to her mother that she hasn't told Henry yet about her relationship with Hook. When Hook himself shows up and questions Emma about whether she is avoiding him, the blonde requests for some privacy with the pirate, so Mary Margaret reverses the stroller and hangs back as the two talk. Having had a busy day, Mary Margaret puts Neal in his crib for the night before resting in a chair. When the town blackout occurs, she stays home while David and Emma investigate the issue at the town border. Unexpectedly, Granny, Happy and Leroy show up at the door. As they let themselves in, Leroy comments on how cute Neal is, but then grumpily states he can't see the baby after all since it's too dark. The three persuade Mary Margaret into taking on the role of mayor since Regina is absent. Bringing Neal along with her, Mary Margaret and her friends head to the electrical service site where they attempt to restore power. While Neal sits in a carrier, his mother looks at the circuit system as Granny, Happy and Leroy argue whether Marco or Dr. Whale could help them. Once they continue to complain about the lack of electricity, a fed up Mary Margaret, from lack of sleep and being a full time mother, lashes out at them. In stunned silence, the trio exit, leaving her to figure out things alone. Soon, Neal becomes fussy due to hunger, and after Mary Margaret picks him up, she recognizes that the circuit system simply needs a fuel refill to start up again. In doing so, her job is done and she goes home with her son. During Mary Margaret's first conference as the new mayor, she multitasks by holding Neal while also introducing the townspeople to her discussion points on a listed agenda. Due to overwhelming insistence from the attendees that she talk about the ice wall incident first, Mary Margaret informs them that the wall and the creator of it, Elsa, are not dangerous. Nonetheless, the citizens become rifled up at the news, which disturbs a quiet Neal, who begins crying. His mother soothes him and regains the attention of her audience, but Marian's sudden collapse brings the meeting to a halt. Afterwards, she stays in the mayoral office with Neal as Regina is brought by Robin Hood to help cure Marian. Later, on the street, Mary Margaret juggles her son in one arm as she attempts to collapse the stroller with the other. Archie, noticing how much she is handling in her life right now, cannot help but express concern for her. Happily, Mary Margaret talks about not wanting to miss a moment with Neal since he will grow up fast. Pointedly, Archie is reminded of how much she missed with Emma. He reassures her that it's all right not to be with Neal for every second, and that by letting go, it will help her, too. Once Archie walks away, Mary Margaret is left to contemplate his words. As Emma dresses up for her first date with Hook, she shows her parents and Elsa to get their opinions. All three agree she looks amazing. In excitement, Mary Margaret picks up Neal from his crib and tells him, in a sing-songy voice, that his big sister is going on a date. Abashed, Emma tells her not to make a big deal about it, to which Mary Margaret can't help but snap a photo of her. When his parents take the night off to spend quality time together, Neal is placed under Belle's care. While Belle is cradling him as she sits on one of the loft's beds, David quietly reassures Mary Margaret that everything will be fine. She, however, is worried about being away from her son and fears something could happen while they are away. He eventually convinces her that she needs a break. During the evening, Mary Margaret returns home since pardoning the fugitive Will. As she holds Neal, David walks through the front door. Believing he set up the situation so she could apprehend Will and her old self, Mary Margaret reveals this to her husband and thanks him for his efforts. Even so, David reveals he had no involvement in Will's escape, but is glad she has found her old self again. To better her parenting skills, Mary Margaret brings Neal to a meeting group, Mommy & Me, run by Ashley. As they finish one session, his mother sings to Neal as the other mothers, including Aurora, sing to their babies. Emma arrives to pick up Neal so she can babysit him. Mary Margaret shows her all the essentials, such as Neal's milk bottle, on the baby stroller. When Emma expresses surprise at the many things, Mary Margaret casually remarks that she wanted Neal to have everything. This resonates with Emma, who never had a mother's affection at her brother's age. Emma learns from Ashley that the meetings serve as a support group for first-time mothers, and again, she tries to be understanding of Mary Margaret's inexperience as a mother even though Neal is her second child. Despite her strong front, Emma's jealousy comes out through magic when she causes the bottle's milk to boil, which she nervously explains is due to practicing her powers. Mary Margaret, unsure about what she's witnessed, refuses to pass Neal into Emma's arms. Neither say a word, and the tension breaks when Emma is called away to sheriff duty. Later that night, back at the apartment, Mary Margaret lays Neal in the crib as she discusses with David, Hook and Elsa the whereabouts of Emma. As his parents leave to search for Emma, Neal is left under Belle's care for the night. With Ingrid's spell quickly approaching, his parents request Emma to lock them into separate cells before the curse takes effect. Emma is reluctant to follow through, but eventually complies. Mary Margaret entrusts Neal into Emma's care, and she then closes her own cell door. When Hook arrives to see Emma one last time, she hands Neal to Elsa, who approaches the cell so that Mary Margaret can touch her son. After a tearful goodbye to Hook, Emma retrieves her brother into her arms once more. As the spell's mirror shards rain down from the sky and infiltrate the building, she shields Neal from harm. Realizing she and Elsa must kill the Snow Queen to stop the spell, Emma asks Anna to take care of Neal, to which she hesitantly agrees. When the others leave, Anna witnesses David and Mary Margaret arguing and tries to calm the animosity between them. A furious Regina breaks in the sheriff's station and, after magically sending Anna and Kristoff away, she draws Mary Margaret into a sword-fight. During the battle, Regina notices baby Neal is fast asleep. As the women fight, David warns them not to break the stroller because it is no longer under warranty. When Ingrid sacrifices herself to break the curse, David, Mary Margaret and Regina return to their normal selves and laugh at the ridiculousness of their prior disputes. The three of them, with Neal in the stroller, regroup with Anna, Elsa, Emma Granny, Henry and the dwarves. While Storybrooke regains peace, Mary Margaret returns to her teaching job as Emma continues to act as sheriff. In his mother's absence, Granny takes care of baby Neal during one morning. In the middle of the night, Mary Margaret has a nightmare and gets up in a hurry to see Neal, who rests peacefully in the crib, much to her relief. The next day, as his parents move on with a plan to steal Maleficent's ashes, Neal is placed under Ashley's care. Realizing they still owe Maleficent an apology for what they did to her, David and Mary Margaret head out to find her at the mayor's office, while Belle is left to babysit Neal. |-|During Alternate Reality= After Isaac rewrites everyone's stories in the Heroes and Villains book, Neal is transported to an alternate reality, where he becomes the son of Belle and Rumplestiltskin. In their home, Belle looks after him in her husband's absence. }} The day after Emma has become the Dark One and fled to another realm, a mission to find Emma goes wrong when Zelena forces Regina to forfeit the Apprentice's wand. Zelena creates a cyclone, but once she is rendered powerless again, Regina seizes the wand. Mary Margaret seeks shelter in the diner with baby Neal, and when Regina redirects the cyclone into taking them to Emma, the cyclone rips the diner away from Storybrooke into the Enchanted Forest. Presumably, after landing in the Enchanted Forest, Mary Margaret leaves her son in the diner before she and some of her party go to search for Emma. Soon after finding Emma and regrouping with everyone else, King Arthur and his knights arrive to take them to Camelot, as he believes they are prophesied to find Merlin. After everyone enters the castle in Camelot, Mary Margaret holds her son as King Arthur As his parents leave to attend a ball hosted by King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, Neal is placed under Doc's care. David offers to ask for Granny's help, but Doc remarks that he can handle it. Regina, too, offers to watch the baby, but Mary Margaret convinces her to go to the ball. The night David is knighted by Arthur, he is given the Siege Perilous seat the Round Table. After he takes his place at the table, everyone applauds with approval, causing baby Neal, who is being held by his mother, to begin crying at the loud noise. Unable to sooth her son right away, Mary Margaret exits to the hallway to calm him down, where she sees a shadowy figure walk past. The person reveals himself to be a still living Lancelot, and he warns her about Arthur being a villain she cannot trust. After Hook casts Dark Curse to go back to Storybrooke, Emma makes her family and friends materialize unconscious in the diner, with Neal in Mary Margaret's arms. She then erases everyone's memories of the last six weeks shortly before the curse engulfs the diner. }} After Regina has proven she is capable of protecting the townspeople, Mary Margaret spends a quiet evening at the diner, where she holds a sleeping Neal, while worrying about Emma. With no way to escape fate now that their souls have been branded for the Underworld, Mary Margaret, David and Henry decide to spend time their last moments together as a family. Mary Margaret invites Emma to join them at the diner, and begs her to take care of Neal once everyone is gone. At the diner, Mary Margaret cradles her son as David and Henry are with her. Emma enters, only to hide and observe her family from a distance, before leaving a note to explain what she intends to do to save their souls. Neal is left behind in the diner when his family is transported by Nimue to the park near the lake, where Charon is set to arrive and take everyone to the Underworld. After Neal's parents and some of the townspeople depart for the Underworld to save Hook, Mother Superior and the other nuns take care of Neal, Roland and Robin in their absence. At the convent's nursery room, Neal and Baby Hood are kept in individual cribs. During one day, Belle comes to give the babies formula bottles, when Mother Superior enters to ask why she has come. Belle picks up on something off about Mother Superior, and she soon learns it's actually Zelena in disguise. While Zelena tries to take her daughter away, a portal created from the Underworld opens up in the floor. Belle, grabbing hold of Baby Hood, falls into the portal, with Zelena following her in. The portal then closes, leaving only Mother Superior and baby Neal still in the nunnery room. Snow and David, while still in the Underworld, begin to fear that leaving Neal behind in Storybrooke was a mistake, after they take longer than anticipated to find a way home. With advice from the Blind Witch, the couple try their luck at a telephone booth in Underbrooke to make contact with their son in Storybrooke. Since Neal is still too little, Snow and David decide he should at least hear their voices, so they sing him a lullaby. While Neal is usually lulled to sleep by the clinking of the baby mobile above his crib, this time, he hears his parents singing to him. Snow and David have no way of knowing if he heard them, but they receive confirmation he did, after Henry records the event in the storybook. From the Underworld, David and Snow are left unable to contact his son ever again, after Cruella destroys the booth on Hades' orders. Snow, whose name is branded on a headstone, cannot leave the Underworld, but she urges her husband to return to Neal alone. She prepares to send him off with Ruby to Oz, where he will make the trip home from there using the silver slippers. However, David forfeits his freedom for Snow's, allowing her to go with Ruby in his stead. After a brief time in Oz, Snow uses the slippers to head home and reunite with her son. Henry, using his writing ability, records the story in the book, complete with a drawing of Snow happily holding Neal in Storybrooke. In the loft, Snow cradles her son in her arms while in conversation with Merida and Walter about King Arthur's recent escape from his cell. Soon after Merida and Walter leave to gather the other dwarves for a search party, she comforts baby Neal as he gurgles, telling him that she hopes the rest of her family comes back soon. As soon as Snow says these words, David walks in to greet her. After a reunion with his wife, David takes his son into his arms, while Snow hugs Henry and learns about Hook's fate from Emma. As David plans to avenge his father's death, Snow encourages to leave the past behind and live for the future. She reminds him of how important it is to dedicate to Neal, to which David agrees that parenting the baby is their priority. Snow then approaches the crib where Neal sleeps and watches over him. One morning, Snow holds her son in Emma's kitchen as David is busy making pancakes for Emma. When it's time for Snow to leave for work, she passes baby Neal to her husband. While the heroes are fighting against the Evil Queen's threat to destroy everyone with Acheron water, Neal is looked after by Granny. While Neal's parents are bound by a shared curse, each of them take turns being awake, in order to be with their son and leave notes for each other. Snow records a video of herself and baby Neal, which David later watches. During Emma and Hook's wedding, Neal attends and being taken care of by Granny. Shortly after, as the Black Fairy's curse approaches, Snow, David and their son embrace in a hug as the cloud of magic engulfs everyone. }} When Regina fails to revigorate a magic bean to allow everyone to return to Storybrooke as the Enchanted Forest begins to collapse because of Emma's loss of belief, Snow clings to her son and husband as she prepares to be wiped out of existence, only for the calamity to stop when Emma regains some of her belief. }} Sometime following the final battle, Snow and David move into a new home with their son. One morning, Snow kisses both of them goodbye before she heads out in a car while David carries Neal with him towards a path behind the house as he signals for the family dog to follow along with him. Neal with his parents at Granny's when some of the heroes get together for supper. Snow and David take turns holding Neal, with Granny also having a chance to play with him, before he is returned to his father. Neal later attends baby Gideon's first birthday, with his parents providing bubble wands as he is known to love them. }} }} Family Mary Margaret|DAD=Prince Charming David Nolan|UNCLE=Prince James †}} Roni|ME=Emma Swan|SON='Prince Neal'|BD=Baelfire † Neal Cassidy †|HUS=Killian Jones}} Jacinda Vidrio}} ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *He is named after Neal Cassidy, in the sense of paying respects to him as he sacrificed himself to save them all from the Wicked Witch. Kansas|There's No Place Like Home}} Character Notes *In Isaac's alternate reality, Neal becomes Rumplestiltskin and Belle's son. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Because of working laws, Neal is being "played" by eight babies. Within the show, his character is portrayed by the largest number of actors. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *Has a baby mobile decorated with sheep.File:402BabyMobile.png This is a reference to his father having originally been a shepherd. Costume Notes *During the Black Fairy's curse, Neal is wearingFile:621RightBeforeWe.png the same cap worn by his big sister Emma in Prince Charming's vision in the Season Four episode "Best Laid Plans".File:416LookAtYou.png |-|Goofs= Goofs *Neal was born in "Kansas", which takes place in 2013, when Henry was twelve. However, according to the Black Fairy, Henry is fourteen years old in "The Final Battle Part 1" ("Now, thanks to you, I have a 14-year-old boy, who still believes in fairy tales"). By this time, Neal should be already a two-year old toddler, while he is still just a baby at this point of "The Final Battle Part 1", just like he has been for the entire season. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}nl:Prins Neal Category:Male Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Original Characters